


All By Myself (Timestamp 9)

by boltgirl426



Series: Coming Full Circle Universe [10]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Drama, M/M, Missing Persons, Other, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltgirl426/pseuds/boltgirl426
Summary: In a house full of superheroes, fitting in is the hardest part.





	

Frowning, Lucy Kent-Queen kicked at a rock along the driveway of her Aunt Kara’s farm.  She’d come along with her father, who was helping his cousin fix the fence on the back nine. 

Yet unlike her sister, who could super speed across the country, or her brothers, who could fly into the sky at a moment’s notice, Lucy had been forced to wrap her arms around her father’s neck and hold on tight as he flew them to Smallville.

All of her siblings had inherited some kind of Kryptonian power from their superhero father … everyone except her.

Making her way into the barn, she climbed up the steps to the loft area and looked around.  Her dads had told her lots of stories about the memories they shared in the Fortress of Solitude, and she herself had had a number of fun times with her siblings. 

But now, her big sister was gone to college … Her brothers, well football and lacrosse ruled their world now, which left her … alone.

“Lucy?”

“Up here, Daddy,” she called out, dropping onto the sofa to wait her father’s arrival up the stairs.  Clark Kent-Queen appeared quickly, a smile lighting his face at the sight of his youngest child.

“Hey, sweet girl, you ready to go home?” he asked, sitting down next to her.

“Sure,” she replied, picking at a loose strand on the seam of her jeans.

“You okay?” Clark asked, nudging her softly with his elbow.

“I’m good, Daddy … just bored,” Lucy replied, causing her father to chuckle.

“Okay, baby.  Let’s get you back to the technological world,” he said, scooping her into his arms.  Lucy giggled as she held tight to her father.

“Heading out then?” came a voice, causing the pair to turn as Kara made her way up the stairs.

“Yeah, gotta get Lucy back to civilization,” he teased, watching his daughter roll her eyes.

“Come see me again soon, k?” Kara asked Lucy, who gave her aunt a bright smile and a nod.

“I promise,” she replied.  Heading over to the loft window, Clark pulled his daughter closer before rocketing up into the sky.  Landing softly on the Clock Tower terrace minutes later, Clark set Lucy down on her feet gently and kissed the top of her head.

“You sure you’re okay?” Clark asked her, looking at her carefully as she nodded and made her way inside.

“I’m okay,” she replied, making her way up the stairs a few moments later.  Clark watched her go, frowning at her subdued attitude.

At first, he’d thought it was the fact that Madison had headed off to college three weeks ago, but recently it had been in the little things.  The way she watched her brothers horse around, using their powers within the confines of their home, or the way she’d often be found sitting near a window or on the terrace, looking up at the sky.

“You look perplexed, handsome,” came a voice, causing him to turn toward his husband with a smile.

“Didn’t think you’d be home yet,” Clark replied, his grin widening as Oliver slid into his embrace, lips meeting softly. 

“Well, I finished the meetings early and decided to fly home instead of waiting till morning,” the blond revealed, pulling Clark closer to bury his face in the crook of the younger man’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent of his husband.

“I took Lucy to the farm today, helped Kara with the back nine fence,” Clark told him, causing Oliver to pull back.

“Did she have fun?” Ollie asked.

“Kara? Yeah, tons,” the other man teased.

“You’re funny,” the blond replied.  Clark smiled then sobered, taking a seat on the couch.

“I’m worried about Lucy,” he began, looking up at his husband, who quickly frowned.

“Worried, how? What’s going on, Clark?” Oliver asked, taking a seat next to the brunet.

“I don’t know, she just … doesn’t seem like our Lucy,” the other man replied.  He should have expected it, but somehow it still surprised Clark to see Oliver quickly rise and practically sprint to the stairs in search of their daughter. 

 

“Come in.”

Opening the door, Oliver’s gaze sought out his youngest, finding her sitting in the bay window overlooking Metropolis, a book in her lap.

“Hi, baby,” he said, causing her to look up at him.  A small smile graced her features and it was in that moment that Oliver knew Clark was right … something was wrong with their little girl.

“Hi, daddy,” she said, setting her book aside as her father made his way over.  Taking a seat across from her in the window seat, he held his arms out to her, grinning as she climbed up and crawled over to him.  Once in his embrace, Oliver kissed her temple, breathing in the scent of apples from her blonde hair.

“Did you have fun today at the farm?” he asked.  Lucy shrugged in his grasp.

“It was okay.  Daddy and Aunt Kara did all the work out on the back nine.  I just hung around in the loft,” she replied.  They stayed like that for a few minutes, quiet and reflective, simply enjoying the moment.

“You doing okay, baby?” Oliver asked suddenly, breaking up the quiet.  Pulling away from her father, Lucy frowned slightly.

“I’m fine, Daddy.  Why?” she answered.  Reaching out, he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and sighed.

“No reason, I just wanted to make sure you’re doing okay.  I know it can’t be easy having Maddie gone,” he told her, watching her eyes get sad at the mention of her big sister.  When Madison left to go to Georgetown, Oliver knew it would be hard on their youngest child, but the tears never came and maybe that was the reason why she seemed so off.

“It’s not, I miss her,” Lucy admitted.

“You know that whenever you want to see her you can just ask Daddy to take you, right? He won’t even hesitate,” he told her and she nodded, turning her head away to hide her frown.

“I know.  Thanks, Daddy,” she told him.

“Alright, I’m going to go get changed.  I think your brothers just got home,” he mentioned, watching her nod.

“I’ll go say hello as soon as I’m done my chapter,” Lucy replied.  Oliver nodded and stood.  He gave his little girl another look before heading out of the room and down the hall to his own.

 

________________________________________

 

“Guys, take it out to the terrace!” Oliver called out from the kitchen, knowing without even looking that his boys were tossing the football around inside the living room.  Given that both boys were on the varsity squad at 15, he knew they would be careful, but he didn’t really want them accidentally hitting Lucy as she read her book on the couch.

Jackson snickered as he sped past his twin to the terrace, hovering off the ground with a grin.

“Come get me, Ty,” he called out.  Lucy looked up from her book, watching as her brothers horsed around out on the terrace.  Whizzing past each other and flying around, she couldn’t help but frown.  Maddie had once told her that her first powers had emerged when she was just a toddler.  The twins were nearly the same way, learning to fly and move with superspeed at a very young age.

 

Yet at 10 years old, Lucy was powerless.  She couldn’t run fast, sometimes ended up tripping over her own feet and often wondered how she even fit into her superhero family.

“Hey, Luce,” came a voice, startling her from her thoughts.  Looking up she found Tyler in front of her, his face a mask of concern.

“Hey,” she replied.

“You okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she answered quickly, growing annoyed at the number of times she’d been asked that question today.

“Come on, Luce,” Tyler said, sitting down across from her.  “You seem kind of down,” he said.  Looking at her brother, she realized what was happening and quickly stood, throwing down her book.

“Don’t Tyler!” she hollered, surprising both of her brothers and her fathers’ as well as they quickly came to the kitchen door. “Don’t use your powers to make everything okay.  Just cause you make me happy tonight doesn’t mean I’ll stay that way!” she yelled again, tears shining in her eyes.

Looking at her older brother’s stunned face, Lucy gasped, quickly running away and up the stairs to her room.  Tyler turned around, still in shock, his gaze landing on his fathers’ in the doorway.

“I was only trying to help, I swear,” he promised.  Clark stepped forward and nodded.

“It’s okay, Ty, we know you were,” the older man replied, his gaze flickering to the stairwell.  Turning around, his eyes found Oliver’s and he frowned.

“I think we might need to tag-team this one,” he said and the blond nodded.

“Do some homework,” Oliver told the twins as he and Clark made their way up the stairs.

 

________________________________________

 

Sitting on her bed, Lucy took a deep breath and let it slowly go.  She hated that her brothers had powers and she couldn’t stand that Maddie was gone.  Maybe she wouldn’t be such a burden to them if she just disappeared. 

Hearing a knock on her door, Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but realized that she just didn’t want to talk.  Granted she couldn’t stop her father from opening the door, but it didn’t mean that she wanted to talk to them.

“Lucy, can we come in?” came Clark’s voice from the other side of the door.  Staying silent, she watched as the door opened slowly, her fathers’ both slowly moving into the room.

Turning away from them quickly, Lucy buried her face into her stuffed animals, her tears returning in full force.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Oliver asked in a near whisper, sitting down on the edge of his daughter’s bed.

“Go away,” Lucy sobbed.  Oliver looked over at Clark, his face confused, but most of all heartbroken.  Never had any of their children gotten this way, ever, and now … well now, Ollie just didn’t know what to do.

“Lucy, talk to us.  Tell us what’s wrong?” Clark asked her gently, kneeling down next to the bed.

“I don’t want to talk to you.  You can’t make it all better,” she said, her voice still slightly muffled.

“Make what all better?” Oliver asked.  Suddenly, Lucy turned over and sat up, looking at both of them intently as tears streaked down her cheeks.

“The fact that I’m not like anyone in this family!” she cried, her voice wavering with emotion.

“Baby, what are you talking about? You are an important part of this family,” Ollie told her.

“How? I can’t do anything, I can’t help people!”

Oliver looked over at Clark in confusion, but saw that his husband’s face seemed to realize exactly what was going on. 

“Lucy, you might not have any powers,” Clark told her gently.  “But you help this family all the time,” he said.

“It’s not fair! Everyone has powers but me,” she replied, causing Oliver to hang his head.  After a moment, he looked up at her sadly.

“I don’t have any powers, Luce,” he told her.

“But you’re a superhero.  You help people,” she responded quickly.  Before either man could say anything, Lucy turned and once again turned her face away from them.

“Come on, Ollie,” Clark said softly, rising to his feet as he gently pulled on the blond’s arm.  Wanting to protest, Oliver finally realized that there was nothing they could do if their daughter didn’t want to talk.  Nodding, he followed Clark out, shutting it gently behind him.

Hearing the door shut, Lucy pulled away slightly and choked back a sob.  All she wanted was to fit in and now … now she felt even more alone.

 

________________________________________

 

“Hello?”

“Hey, lovebug” Oliver said, a smile gracing his features at the sound of Madison’s voice.

“Hey, daddy!” she replied happily. “What’s wrong?” she asked, knowing by his tone that there was something off.

“Nothing’s wrong, just wanted to see how things are going,” he lied.  Madison pulled the phone away quickly and frowned.  Looking at the clock, she debated for a moment, but quickly made a decision.

Pulling the phone away in confusion, Oliver brought it back to his ear quickly.

“Maddie?” he asked.  Suddenly a gush of wind forced him to look over, coming face-to-face with his daughter.

“You know, Daddy … you suck at lying,” she told him.  Oliver smiled, pulling her into his embrace. 

“Maddie?” came a disbelieving voice.  Turning, the eldest Kent-Queen child grinned at Clark, who made his way down the stairs.  Sweeping her up into a big hug, he chuckled before setting her down.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. 

“Well, Daddy called and I knew something was wrong, cause he sucks at lying,” she explained, causing Clark to chuckle.

“Hey!” Oliver admonished. 

“I’m sorry, gorgeous, but she’s got a point,” Clark replied.

“Seriously, Dads, what’s going on?” she asked them.

“It’s Lucy,” the brunet began.

“What’s wrong with her?” Madison asked, immediately becoming concerned.

“She’s upset that she doesn’t have powers,” Clark answered.

“So what? She doesn’t need to have powers,” she defended.

“The point is lovebug, that she wants powers, and she feels left out cause she doesn’t have any,” Oliver replied.

“But you don’t have powers,” Maddie remarked softly.

“Yeah, but I’m a superhero, according to her,” he added.  Frowning, Maddie nodded and turned from the pair as she headed upstairs.

Madison couldn’t help but smile as she made her way down the hall of her home, pictures of her and her siblings lining the walls.  Stopping in front of Lucy’s door, she knocked softly before opening it up.

“Lucy?” she asked. Stepping into the room, Madison frowned.  Looking around, she noticed that Lucy’s favorite stuffed animal was gone, while the window that led out to the wrap around terrace and fire escape, was wide open.

“Hey, Dads!” She hollered, hearing their footsteps come quickly up the stairs.  Suddenly the door was crowded by them and she turned around.  Watching their gazes’ scan the room, Maddie frowned.

“I think we’ve got a problem.”

________________________________________

 

“What do we do?” Oliver asked, looking over at his husband and daughter.  As his gaze settled on Madison, his thoughts shifted back nearly 15 years to the time that she’d been kidnapped by Lex Luthor.

“Don’t go there, Ollie,” Clark said, suddenly right in front of the blond.

“Clark, we don’t know where she is,” he said softly, his voice hitching with emotion.

“We’re gonna look for her, k? All of us are,” the brunet promised.

“Let’s start on the terrace roof, sometimes she and I would sneak out and watch the stars,” Maddie admitted, causing both men to look at her in surprise.

“What?” she asked sheepishly.  Suddenly the elevator chimed, causing the trio to turn.

“Somebody called for reinforcements?”

“Uncle Bart!” Maddie screeched, super-speeding over to wrap her uncle in a hug.

“Hey, kiddo, so I hear we’ve got a missing Kent-Queen,” he replied, stepping aside to reveal AC, Victor and Kara.

“Hi honey,” Kara said, enveloping her oldest niece in a hug.

“Alright, we need to start searching the city,” Clark said, laying out a map of Metropolis on the dining room table. Pointing out various spots to cover, the group dispersed, leaving Clark and Ollie alone with their children.

“Dad, this is my fault,” Tyler said, looking at Oliver sadly.

“No, Ty, this isn’t anyone’s fault.  Lucy’s been going through some issues about not having powers.  No matter how much empathy you pour on her, it’s not going to change what’s in her heart,” Clark replied.

“I’m going to go search the roof,” Madison said, turning quickly to make her way up into the night.

Her gaze flickered all around the terrace and rooftop.  She continued around to each corner, looking for her baby sister in the shadows, but found nothing.

“Come on, Luce,” she whispered. 

“Anything?” Turning, Madison found Clark next to her, his eyes looking around.

“No, but maybe you can do a more thorough sweep,” she said with a wave of her hand.  Nodding, Clark focused his x-ray vision as he looked at every inch of the rooftop.

“Nothing,” he murmured. “Come on, let’s go meet up with the others,” he said, slinging an arm over her shoulders as he guided her back inside.

________________________________________

 

Frowning, Lucy watched her father and sister go.  It almost made her cry out upon seeing her big sister, but the fact that she didn’t even look in her direction made her sad.  And that her father didn’t even acknowledge her, that hurt almost even more.

Clutching tighter to her bear, she tried not to cry, but found it hard to keep the tears at bay.  Looking up at the night sky, Lucy sighed.  All she wanted was to be like her family, but for some reason … it just wasn’t in the cards.

The growling in her stomach forced her to realize that she’d skipped dinner and carefully Lucy made her way down from the roof and into the house. Silence greeted her as she made her way down the main stairs, causing her to frown.

“Hello?” she called out; making her way into each room, only to discover that everyone was gone.

Frowning, Lucy made her way into the kitchen, fixing herself a bowl of cereal as she sat at the breakfast nook. 

“Did you find anything?” came Jackson’s voice.  Lucy craned her head toward the door, watching as her brother came into view.

“No, you?” Tyler asked.

“I’m alone, aren’t I? Duh?” he said with a scowl.  Turning, Jackson made his way into the kitchen, not even looking in her direction as he opened the fridge and pulled out a Gatorade.

“Well, we gotta keep looking,” Ty said, taking the bottle from his brother’s hand.  “Let’s go.”

“Jerk, can’t even get a drink,” Jacks grumbled, following his twin out the door.

Lucy watched them go and frowned once again, continuing to eat her cereal.  Finishing up after a few moments, she headed to her favorite window seat in the living room, her green eyes looking out over the city.

________________________________________

 

It was the sound of the elevator over two hours later that woke Lucy from her slumber against the cool pane of glass.  Turning her head, she watched her fathers’ exit the elevator, followed by her sister, the twins and her Uncle Bart.

“We’ve searched this entire city, CK,” Bart said, flopping down on the couch.

“I know,” Clark said, a frown crossing his features as he took a seat as well.  Oliver continued to pace, his fingers raking through his spiky blond locks.

“I can’t stay here, Clark.  I have to find her,” he said suddenly, his voice pained.  Oliver already knew what it was like to lose one daughter; never did he think he’d have to go through it again.  Lucy looked at her family in confusion.  She couldn’t understand why all of them were sad.  Maybe if they’d just notice her, she could help them find what they were looking for.

“Find who, Daddy?” Lucy asked, watching as Oliver’s gaze darted around the room.

“Lucy?” he replied in shock, continuing to look around.

“What’s wrong, Daddy?” she asked, frowning at the scared tone in his voice.

“Baby, where are you?” Clark questioned, rising in surprise.  Moving toward Oliver, Lucy reached out her hand, settling it on his arm.

“I’m right here,” she told them.  Oliver finally looked at her, his brown eyes wide in surprise.

“Lucy, you’re …” he trailed off, causing her to look at him oddly.

“What?”

“You’re invisible, baby girl,” Clark whispered, kneeling next to her in wonder.

“That’s why we haven’t been able to find you,” Madison said, moving closer.

“I don’t understand,” Lucy murmured, her voice growing slightly scared.

“It’s okay, baby,” Oliver told her, his hand covering hers on his arm.  “Just relax, deep breath,” he encouraged.  Suddenly, Lucy’s hand appeared, inching slowly upwards as more skin became visible.

After a few minutes, Lucy Kent-Queen appeared completely and Oliver sighed in relief, pulling his baby girl into his arms.

“Are you okay?” he asked, looking her over.

“I’m fine.  What happened?” she asked, her eyes shifting to Clark.

“I think you’ve developed your first power, baby,” he told her with a grin.  Lucy gazed at him with wide eyes before looking around the room.

“I have a power?” she asked.  Maddie smiled, coming up behind her to hug her tight.

“You sure do, babygirl,” she told her.

“So I finally belong?” Lucy asked as her brothers moved closer as well.  Clark frowned at his words, looking over at Ollie.  Turning to their youngest, the blond took her into his arms, kidding her temple.

“No, baby,” he said, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.  “You’ve always belonged … you’ve always belonged.”


End file.
